Missing
by PokemonGhoul
Summary: Peter was just walking home from school. It was a normal day. Until he saw them...
1. Chapter 1

Peter was on his way home, as normal, but something was off. His Spidey-Senses have been going off ever since he woke up. Once he got out of school it was screaming at him. He decided to ignore it because he thought he was just being paranoid.

But now?

He decided to listen to it.

He looked around and didn't see anything that would set off red flags until he saw a guy in all black. Peter decided to look around more. When he did, he saw five other people in black. He was walking at the time, but he started walking a faster pace.

'Shoot! Shoot!' Peter thought.

Peter shot a quick glance behind him and saw they were following him. He started running. Peter saw an alleyway and ran into it. It turned into a dead end. He was panicking and deciding to jump the wall.

'What do I do!?' Peter was in a state of panic.

He ran about five blocks until he thought he was well away from the people.

'Oh gosh, oh gosh. What do I do?!' Peter stood there for a second catching his breath. Then it hit him. 'Mr. Stark!'

He quickly dialed Tony's number and it rang. After it rang about three times, he heard a very familiar voice.

_"__Peter, this better be good."_

Peter was practically relieved to hear his voice. He was panting so hard, and Tony heard him.

_"__What's going on?"_

"Mr. Stark! Oh, thank gosh. I don't know what to do! There were these guys and I don't even know what happened! They were following me and now I don't know where I am or where they or. Just. Please. You got to help me!"

_"__Calm down. Peter, who was following you?"_

"I don't know… There were people in black all around me and I just ran."

Peter finally calmed down until his Spidey-Senses went off. A dart plunged into Peter's neck.

Peter tried to run, but when he turned around, he was surrounded.

"…H-Help…"

_"__Peter, what's going on?"_

Someone grabbed Peter and he started thrashing and screaming. One of the men grabbed his phone.

"If you want Mr. Parker, then you are going to send us $50 million in 24 hours or he will die."

_"__If you lay a finger on him-"_

Before he could finish, the man hung up the phone. He threw it on the ground and crushed it under his foot.

Peter started getting drowsy.

The man smiled. "We are going to have a lot of fun… Aren't we Mr. Parker?"

Peter looked up at the man and glared. "…He-He'll…find me-me…"

The man smiled. "You might be right… But… We can still have our little…experiments…"

Peter's eyes started closing, he fought to stay awake, but he just couldn't. He gave into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up with a pain-staking headache.

He was cold. He opened his eyes but immediately shut them. There was a blinding light. His senses were already overloaded, but the light made it even worse.

He hears a door open and immediately opens his eyes even though the light hurts them.

He sees a figure. He doesn't remember anything.

He squints at the figure in front of him. It's a man in a white lab coat.

It hits him.

He was captured going home. He remembered he called Tony, but after that…nothing.

"It seems are sedatives aren't as strong as we thought with your metabolism."

Peter opened his mouth to say something back, but no sound came out.

The man laughs, which made Peter seethe more in anger. He glared at the man, fire burning in his eyes.

The man just laughed at him. "We put a little drug in your system. It'll keep you quiet."

Peter finally realized he wasn't just on a floor. He was in chains…vibranium chain. He knew he couldn't get out of them. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs at the man. Of course, being Peter, he still tried to break out of the chains.

"Nuh-uh, don't do that…" The man said amused. Peter stared at him. Anger and confusion in his eyes.

The hair on his neck stood up.

The chains on his arms and legs sent an electric current through his whole body.

His mouth opened as he tried to scream, but nothing came out.

His eyes teared up, tears threatening to fall. Peter quickly blinked then back once the electricity stopped. He refused to show weakness.

The man saw what he was doing, and smiled.

"Trying to play tough guy, are you? That's funny." He started walking towards the door to leave. He stopped before he left. "I'll enjoy our next session. Next time, with questions. If you don't answer…then, you know what will happen."

Peter knew exactly what would happen…torture…

…

Tony hadn't slept in 2 days. Peter has been gone for 2 days. He wouldn't sleep until he was found. The whole team, besides Tony and Bruce, were out scouting the city. Anything out of the unordinary would be reported straight to Tony. May knew about Peter being kidnapped. She was at the Compound and tried to help find Peter, even though it wasn't much.

Bruce and Tony were working in the lab constantly.

Tony hacked into the cameras to see if there were any clues of who took Peter. But…there was nothing.

He was looking at the security footage again when he got an email. An unknown email sent it.

He immediately looked at it. There was a message and a photo linked.

He read the message.

_"__Hello, Stark… I see you're missing your spider. _

_He's a very interesting creature. His DNA is far from normal, it's more spider genes than his own._

_I guess by now, you know we have him, but do you know who we are. Have you guessed it yet?_

_Probably not. We have seen your little Avenger friends around Queens lately. It's kind of funny that they haven't seen us watching them. A bunch of incompetent people._

_You think you're so special with your suits and power. That power will come down one day, and you'll be nothing… A nobody._

_Hail Hydra"_

Tony scowled at that name…Hydra. Then it hit him, they had Peter. The boy he loved, the one who had the purest heart. _His _kid was in the hands of Hydra.

He was so lost in thought, he almost forgot about the image.

He clicked on it, and he regretted clicking on it.

He saw Peter in chains, looking so vulnerable. He didn't look physically hurt, but he saw the pain in his eyes. His curls were flat and all over the place. His hands were red, probably from trying to break free. Tony knew those were vibranium chains.

He stared at that photo for 10 minutes straight.

Tony called the team and told them to come straight back to the Compound.

He told Bruce to come down to the lab.

Bruce walked in looking tired.

"Tony, I'm working to find-"

Tony didn't let him finish but shoved the photo into his face.

"Hydra took him."

Bruce looked at Tony with a wide-eyed expression filled with worry, anger, and mainly concern.


End file.
